


A Feeling That You Cannot Miss

by ashottoremember



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cutesy, Fear, Idiots in Love, Love On Tour, M/M, Prompt Fic, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Taste of Chaos Tour, Teasing, Tour Bus, Warped Tour, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashottoremember/pseuds/ashottoremember
Summary: Gerard takes Bert to a fair while they're on tour. Bert asks Gerard to go on the rollercoaster and he hesitantly agrees. He later regrets the decision and clings to Bert for dear life.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Feeling That You Cannot Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitch23k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/gifts).



The bus groaned in protest as Jeph, Quinn and Bert filed in after their set. They were sticky with alcohol and sweat, which mixed in the air to form a pungent aroma. Their drummer had disappeared somewhere as soon as they cleared the stage, and none of the guys really cared much. The three men were giddy from the adrenaline of their set, and the substances pumping in their veins. 

Bert bounced around the small space, yanking his filthy shirt over his head, while Jeph and Quinn joked between each other. The bus was suddenly filled with the rowdy energy of the punk boys from Utah. Within minutes of their arrival Quinn was turning on a gaming console and Jepha was grabbing fresh beers from the small fridge. 

The click of a lighter got Jeph’s attention and he was immediately at Bert’s side, ready to crush Bert’s cigarette. Bert bent backwards, away from him, already on the defensive, anticipating Jeph’s reaction. The two grappled for the cigarette, burning each other while Bert desperately sucked in as much nicotine as he could. 

A gentle tap on the door to the bus distracted Bert long enough that Jeph plucked the cigarette from his fingers. He walked over to the door, opened it, and threw the butt out into the cold winter night, over the head of someone standing at the door. 

Jepha groaned audibly. “Bert, your boyfriend is here. Again.” He spun on his heel, disappearing into the back of the van, leaving the door wide open. 

The pallid figure in the doorway with greasy black hair didn’t move, except to shuffle awkwardly from one foot to the other. They had a long grey and black striped scarf wound around their neck, obscuring the bottom of their face. 

“You guys going on a date?” Quinn teased in a sing-song voice. “Because I refuse to listen to you two fuck here again.” He said more seriously. 

“We’re not a couple,” Bert hissed, getting in Quinn’s face. 

Quinn flinched from the awful smell of cigarettes, beer and bile that wafted from Bert’s mouth. Bert was not one to favour a toothbrush, but instead swig some mouthwash and hope it had the same effect. 

“Still don’t want to hear whatever it is you guys do that’s not fucking,” Quinn hissed back, unperturbed by Bert’s closeness. 

“Don’t wait up,” Bert said, kissing Quinn on the cheek and smiling cheekily as he pulled back. He quickly slipped on a fresh shirt and grabbed a coat from the couch before trotting down the bus’ steps to where Gerard was still standing in the doorway. 

“Hey, babe,” Gerard grinned at him, holding up a cigarette conspiratorially. 

Bert took it without hesitation, pecking Gerard on the cheek. “Thank-you, dear,” he winked at Gerard as he lit the cigarette. Gerard lit one of his own as they started to walk away from the bus. 

“Where are we going?” Bert asked Gerard after a minute of walking and smoking, realising he hadn’t known Gerard was going to show up tonight. 

“I saw something a couple of blocks from here I thought you would get a real kick out of,” Gerard told him, taking Bert’s hand in his as they walked. 

They spoke about how the tour was going, gossiped about the other bands. Gerard mentioned that Mikey was barely ever around when they weren’t rehearsing or performing. Also that he thought Frank was getting jealous of everyone else having tour romances. 

Bert detailed for Gerard all the ways in which he had been making Quinn’s life hell. They were just starting to talk about some new music ideas Bert had for the band when they rounded a corner and Bert saw lights and music. Before them, hidden between the buildings of downtown Chicago, was a fair, set up with a ferris wheel, games and a dubious rollercoaster. 

Bert turned to Gerard, his eyes huge and glimmering with excitement. “Dude!” 

Gerard smiled smugly. “Dude,” he said, squeezing Bert’s hand and dragging him up to the admission’s booth. He paid for them both to enter, and the small lady attending to the booth gave them both a stamp on their hands. 

“What do you want to do first?” Gerard asked Bert, squeezing his hand surreptitiously. 

Bert looked around as he pondered his options for a minute, before pointing at a small drinks and food stall. “Drink, and eating something that is not instant noodles sounds so sexy,”

Gerard nodded and walked over to the stand, indicating for Bert to sit at a nearby picnic table. He ordered them each a beer, a corndog for Bert, and some cotton candy for himself. With as much grace as an over-encumbered goose, he slipped onto the bench next to Bert, placing the beers on the table. He presented the corndog to Bert with a flourish as if it were far more than just a deep-fried hotdog. 

“You got me a sex toy?” Bert mocked, holding the corndog in front of his face, his features lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

“Do not make me regret giving you that,” Gerard laughed at him, sipping on the warm beer. 

“I will cherish it forever,” Bert smiled, flicking his tongue out to lick the tip of the corndog. 

Gerard felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, but kept his eyes locked on Bert, unable to look away. Bert held eye contact as he gently placed his lips around the tip of the corndog, making a show of how far into his mouth he could push it. Gerard squirmed slightly in his seat, aware of the people around them and the inappropriateness of the action, but still unable to deny it was turning him on. Bert pulled the corndog back out of his mouth and smiled at Gerard goofily, absolutely aware of the effect he was having on the other man. 

“Bert, stop that,” Gerard hissed between his teeth. He stuffed some cotton candy in his mouth and tried to focus on it melting on his tongue, instead of thoughts of Bert’s lips around his-

Bert took the corndog in his mouth again, moaning slightly as he sucked on it. 

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you to not play with your food?” Gerard tried to joke, but the tension in his jeans was undeniable at this point. 

Underneath the table Gerard felt Bert’s hand slide onto his thigh, and he squirmed in response. Holding Gerard’s eyes for a moment longer, Bert bit down unto the corndog, removing almost half of it in one mouthful. He grinned at Gerard, with an obvious aura of pride about how much his performance had affected him. 

“I fucking hate you,” Gerard grumbled, stuffing more cotton candy in his mouth. 

“No you don’t,” Bert sing-songed, sipping on his beer. His hand slid higher up Gerard’s thigh and he grazed his fingers along the zipper of his jeans. “Because you know I’m going to make it up to you later.” 

Gerard had to fight against the urge to lean into him right there in the middle of the fair, and instead forced himself to slide just out of his reach. 

Obviously very pleased with himself, Bert finished his corndog in one bite and downed the rest of his beer. “Can we go on the rollercoaster?” he asked Gerard, suddenly child-like again. 

Gerard looked up at the rickety coaster, watched as it groaned as the two-person carts raced around the tracks. “You really want to risk your life for a shitty Wild Mouse coaster?” 

“Oh come  _ on _ , Gerard, don’t tell me you’re chicken,” Bert was suddenly on his feet, pulling at Gerard’s arm to get him up. 

Gerard chugged his remaining beer and allowed Bert to pull him up, discarding his cotton candy. He had no problem with rollercoasters, when they were in established amusement parks and were regularly monitored. 

He considered for a moment more, before agreeing. “Okay, let’s go on the rollercoaster, but you owe me the most mind-blowing sex later, you have no idea.” 

Bert may as well have jumped on the spot and clapped his hands; he was so excited with Gerard’s response. 

There was no line for the ride, the fair itself being fairly quiet as it was mid-week. They went straight to the front where an acne-faced teenager begrudgingly strapped them into the cart. 

“Arms and legs inside the cart at all times,” they droned, stepping back and pressing a button to activate the ride. 

As soon as they were moving Gerard started to regret his decision. He felt his hands go clammy, and scrabbled for Bert’s hand. Bert took his hand and squeezed, smiling at him. 

“Dude, it’s just a coaster. Relax,” 

Gerard knew he was right but as they went he could hear the tracks groaning and couldn’t shake the image in his head of the whole structure collapsing. He knew he was digging his nails into Bert’s hand, but the other man didn’t complain. They were climbing to the first drop, the biggest drop, and Gerard didn’t know if he was about to puke or piss himself as the images of the collapsing structure came faster and stronger. He slid as far over as he could against Bert’s side and as they reached the peak, he instinctively ducked against Bert’s chest, clinging on for dear safety. Bert hooted and laughed, revelling in the adrenaline of the drop. Gerard felt his stomach drop out as he thought for a moment the track had given out underneath them. 

A few seconds later they were braking and pulling into the exit zone. Gerard slowly unclenched his fists from Bert’s shirt and leant back, his face flushing with embarrassment. The teenager unshackled them and opened the gate, indicating for them to leave. 

On very shaky legs, Gerard managed to navigate away from the coaster and fall onto a bench. 

“Dude, I didn’t realise you were so scared of rollercoasters,” Bert sat next to him, genuine concern etched on his face. 

“I’m not usually,” Gerard felt his face get hot in embarrassment for how much of a fool he must have looked. “It just didn’t feel safe.” He hid his face in his hands, breathing slowly, as waves of humiliation washed over him. After a minute he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Gee.” Bert told him. “I kinda liked the way you were holding me, anyway,” 

Gerard chuckled, feeling more himself again. “You owe me so bad, McCracken,” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written using an otp prompt generator and chosen thanks to the CEO of Gerbert.


End file.
